


【塞夏】破碎喜劇

by afte_rain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afte_rain/pseuds/afte_rain
Kudos: 1





	【塞夏】破碎喜劇

有時候我非常期望一輛車就這樣開過來，撞過來，飛馳過來，於是我的身體幻化成五芒星的形狀，從此像某個因為感情問題而美麗地死亡的女士一樣名流青史。每次想到一個人死亡時的型態也許比他活過一生更加重要，比如，一位科學家窮盡一生尋找一顆新彗星，卻可能沒有一個因車禍而死去的普通市民的死相在歷史上的地位，總是讓人對世界的遺忘與篩選之隨機性感到唏噓不已。你永遠不知道你活著的意義是什麼，因為在你活著的時候他就是活著這件事本身；也許在後世你的逸事會被改編成青少年手機裡的低俗喜劇。雖然多數時候你會被遺忘。而我不想被遺忘。這讓我有現在就燒掉聖家族大教堂的衝動，這可能會令我承受牢獄之災，但我肯定的是我會像開膛手傑克一樣以玷污聖靈而流芳百世。我的靈魂會感到開心的，雖然我不知道我的肉體會否被吐口水。我希望不會。

他不可至否的看著我，你可真有個可愛的靈魂，先生，他的嘴唇是那麽蒼白。和其他人不一樣。謝謝您，我出於禮貌而回答，儘管我差點飛向他臉頰的手被他纖細的指節緊緊掐住，皮膚上留下了一片蝴蝶蘭形狀的不深不淺的疤。  
您怎麼能對您的夥伴如此凶惡呢，賽巴斯蒂安先生。我可以想像這時彷彿本能的戲謔爬上我眼角。我什麼時候學會這樣微笑，嘴角上揚四十度，正是黑死病時期港口的隔離日數。態度好得像糖霜蛋糕的醫生說過我應該按時吃藥，來抑制我日漸加劇的癔症和不時發作的恐慌症；雖然我每次都用一支奶油焦糖甜筒來替代形形色色的藥片，我自以為是地覺得那種甜膩更加令我安心。郵輪開過來，倫敦塔橋一根絞索生鏽，砰的一聲，那些香檳和血和尖叫全部扭進了海中。於是我再也看不見父親那英俊的天青眼珠，也摸不到母親那頭帶枸橼香的柔軟金棕長髮，和甜筒的顏色如出一轍。那年我十二歲。急救人員用擔架把我從一堆碎片中抬出來，人群哭喊著親人的名字。經歷第五場手術後我開始接受心理治療，每週三次，每次兩小時。我微笑並沉默地以這個頻率接受強迫性的敞開心扉，你在變得更好，醫生說，不要扛起所有困難。血液，腸子，破碎的皮膚沉入海中。不，不，沒什麼困難，我還活著。這很好。一切都會過去。我不知道是告訴他還是告訴我自己。一切都會過去，時間會掩埋一切。

每次回憶時，大腦都會擅自主張地修改不滿意的部分，大約在第十四次回憶同一片段時，它已經是一個荒誕故事。我看到的也不過是我一廂情願想要看到的。他笑了笑，給我的襯衣打上領結，你還太過年輕，他說，還不是想哲學的時候，不管你經歷了什麼。你知道我經歷了什麼?他的指腹輕輕拂過我那隻因為感染而失明並戴上黑色眼罩的眼睛，我不介意聽聽。你不介意。他不介意。我用兩年零六個月建築的蛋殼就這樣輕鬆被敲碎，裡面黃色的紅色的透明的黏稠液體傾涌而出。我的唇經過他的。我介意，因為我過去回憶過那件事十三次了，我不希望我親愛父母的死成為喜劇，即使我能想起的只有一團朦朧卻深刻的扭曲鋼筋。人生何不是一場喜劇，他說，即使我無從評價。可是他也說我不應該想哲學。我不知道。我徘徊於人生的幽谷之中，上帝的微光忘記路過。我無助地把頭縮進泡泡浴中。一秒。十秒。三十秒。我還沒想好該怎麼死，我差異地發現我甚至沒有自盡的念頭，儘管人們總把那形容得悽慘凌亂優雅殘忍而意蕴永隽，並且是癔症其中一個最壞的症狀。夕陽照進我的雙眼，那隻盲眼裡久久不去的深紫瘀血在橘粉色的暖光中呈現出一種奇異的美麗。我還不想死。即使長夜將至。

他毫無預兆地推開了浴室的門，夕陽無差別地照亮他，瓷白臉頰上細絨毛被映成奶黃光圈，我彷彿看見了天使。他用他骨節分明的手挑開領結，再用他們把襯衣鈕扣由上而下一顆顆解開。賽巴斯蒂安，你要做什麼。他沒有回應。然後他輕輕踏進浴缸，以一種近乎優美的姿態，慢慢地、慢慢地把他的尖銳犬齒插入我纖細的脖頸。濃稠暗紅沿著我久久不見天日的蒼白肌膚滑落，滑過喉結，滑過頸窩，在一折即斷的鎖骨上暈染充滿暗示意味的符號。窗外的碼頭駛過無數艘貨船，昨天如此，今天如此，明天也應該會如此。事故並不會每天發生，至少不會每天發生在我面前。他猩紅的眼珠暗流涌動，黑色髮絲搭在我的後頸，和我的深藍糾纏在一起。

“我要你學會遺忘”

End.


End file.
